Quiet Moments
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Colletion for my Sulotte drabbles and fics! Will be romantic and not.


**I think I'll (finally) make a drabble collection for Sulotte as well. I really need to do more of them. These will be romantic and not.**

 **I see them as a very quiet, reserved ship, hence the fic's title. Maybe around others like Akko they are more lively, but together I see them as being very calm, the kind of pair that doesn't always need words. I really love their dynamic.**

 **"Quiet" is also the name of my favorite song by Lights, which is also a perfect Sulotte song~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Quiet Moments

Chapter 1. A Tune For You

Lotte sits quietly at the desk in their dorm room, her eyes scanning the pages of volume 86 of _Nightfall_. She's doing her fifth re-read of her favorite series right now, and opens the book to relive the adventures whenever an opportunity arises.

With Akko gone for the afternoon to talk to Amanda, and Sucy down the hall showering, Lotte has the room to herself for a while.

A warm breeze slips in through the opened window, causing the various plants and herbs on Sucy's shelf to sway. The aroma that fills the room is one of plants - a leafy, soil-like sort of smell, mixed with the remnants of incense.

In the brightness provided by the afternoon sunlight, Lotte doesn't really need her sprite for guidance, but he chooses to sit on the desk and read with her anyway, and she's more than glad for his company.

She's at one of those tranquil parts of the story, where Edgar is taking Belle to a field of flowers. Lotte sighs, imagining herself in such a field. But not with Edgar. Perhaps with someone who actually appreciates the flowers instead of stepping on them.

Reading this passage fills Lotte with a sense of nostalgia, and before she even knows it, she begins to hum.

Well, she tries to.

For the past day or so she's had a bit of a cold, and her voice has become quite raspy. It catches in the back of her throat, interrupting her tune. Her sprite looks curiously up at her. Lotte pulls her eyes away from the page and addresses him.

"Oh, sorry! Does it sound bad?"

The little sprite quickly shakes his head.

A knock comes on the door just seconds before it creaks open.

"It's me," Sucy mumbles. She enters with a towel around her shoulders and a bit of dampness on her hair and skin, her mouth curled up into a small smirk. Unlike Akko, Sucy enjoys a nice hot shower.

Lotte turns around to greet her.

"Welcome ba- ah..."

Lotte coughs a little when her voice hitches again. She sniffles, and her sprite climbs onto her shoulder and squeaks worriedly.

Sucy closes the door behind herself and makes her way across the room.

"Still sick? You should take another hot shower, Lotte. Clear out your sinuses."

"It's all right," she says. "I already took one this morning. I don't want to use the water someone else could use for theirs."

"Then just use Akko's," Sucy mutters.

"I'm fine!" Lotte smiles. "It isn't a serious cold. The worst thing is that my voice sounds a little weird, so it's not that bad."

Sucy merely grunts as she reaches the desk, standing beside Lotte now as she reaches for a small potted plant. Lotte scoots her chair over and slides her book down into her lap.

"Sorry! Do you need the desk, Sucy?"

"You're fine."

Sucy plucks a leaf from the plant on the desk, then turns to her potions shelf above her bed. She selects a purplish-colored one, then tears up the leaf and drops it inside.

Lotte watches her take a few more leaves from different plants in the room, dust off spores from certain mushrooms, and add different amounts of other potions to the bottle in her hand. She tilts her head curiously, and her sprite mimics the gesture.

"What are you making, Sucy?"

"Just something simple."

"I mean what's its purpose-"

"Done."

Sucy turns back around, holding the flask out to Lotte. The potion inside is a warm lavender color, and it has a similar scent wafting from it. Sucy waits until Lotte accepts the flask.

"What is it?"

"Medicine," she mutters. "Just a mouthful should be enough for you."

Lotte blinks in surprise at the flask in her hand.

"Really?"

Sucy turns away.

"Of course, you don't have to believe me..."

"Eh?" Puzzled, Lotte looks up at her teammate's back. She realizes she might've accidentally offended Sucy. "A-Ahh, Sucy! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Her voice cracks as she cries out, then stands up quickly. Her beloved _Nightfall_ volume falls to the floor, but Lotte doesn't even spare it a second glance. With her free hand she reaches out for Sucy's, clasping her fingers around her wrist.

"I'm sorry, Sucy! I-I didn't say that because I think you're untrustworthy! I was just surprised you'd do this for me! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..."

Sucy doesn't budge.

"It's fine. Just drink it."

"It's not fine!" Lotte wails. "You looked really upset just now, Sucy! I don't wanna hurt your feelings, ever! Even by accident!"

This time, Sucy turns around to face her. Her expression is as unreadable as ever, but Lotte still knows she's a little upset by the misunderstanding. She doesn't know _how_ she knows, but she just _does_.

Conversely, Sucy can see Lotte's anguish cleanly written on her face, in the way her lips are trembling and her eyes are beginning to water.

She'll curse herself a million times if she makes Lotte cry for a reason as stupid as this.

Sucy uncurls her fingers and wraps them around Lotte's hand, then gives a light squeeze.

"Lotte."

Lotte lifts her gaze, biting back the sobs as they threaten to bubble out. She looks into Sucy's good eye. Sucy doesn't blink.

"It's fine. Don't cry, okay? That won't be good for either of us."

Lotte lets out a sigh.

"Sorry... I get too emotional-"

"Only because you care about other people," Sucy mumbles. "You're too pure, Lotte."

"So are you, Sucy," she smiles. "You make people medicine when they're sick."

"Mm, only you. Other people I'd just make something _else_."

"H-Hey, Sucy! Don't do that!"

Sucy grins, and things go back to normal between them. Reassured that she hadn't hurt her feelings, Lotte releases her teammate's hand and lifts the flask to her chin.

"Just a mouthful is enough, right?"

"Should be."

"Okay."

Lotte places the rim against her lips and tilts her head back. The liquid is smooth and easy to swallow, and she can feel it soothing her throat on its way down. The uncomfortable prickling sensation that's been bothering her all day is glazed over by a warm sensation.

In only a few seconds, the slight discomfort in her throat has vanished. Lotte clears her throat, and when she next speaks, her voice is completely back to normal.

"Wow! That's amazing, Sucy!"

Her teammate shrugs.

"Just a simple concoction."

"Yeah, but you made it so quickly! And it was so effective! Anything sold at a pharmacy would probably take a few hours to go into affect."

"Well of course," she mutters, taking the flask back from Lotte. "I use all the highest-quality ingredients. Fresh, too." She places the bottle back in its place on the shelf, then sits down on her bed to dry her hair a bit more.

Lotte and her sprite share a glance. She feels Sucy deserves more thanks than this.

"Say, Sucy? Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Sucy waves her hand dismissively.

"No payment needed. This one's on the house."

"Hmm..." Lotte ponders for a moment. "Oh! Since you fixed my voice, then how about a song? What do you think? Would you mind if I sing a little bit?"

Sucy opens her eye, then closes it again.

"Whatever you want."

Lotte smiles. She draws in a deep breath, then begins one of her favorite tunes:

"Deep in the forest on a warm afternoon, the faeries come to play.

I sent them a message: I'll be coming soon – and then I'm on my way..."

Her sweet, melodic voice draws the attention of other sprites occupying objects in the room. Some of them pop out of books or furniture, and some come in from the window. They all come to listen and to dance to her song. Even the plants begin to sway a little more than they had been from just the breeze alone.

Sucy smiles and enjoys her song, enjoying a moment where she doesn't have to do or think about anything else. Just Lotte and the image her song paints.

When she finishes, Lotte turns back to her teammate with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I hope it was okay!"

Sucy opens her eye and sighs.

"Lotte, you're really too pure."

"E-Eh?"

Sucy stands and drops her towel onto her bed, then begins stepping into her shoes.

"Anyway, I'm going to the greenhouse. Wanna check on some of my plants."

"Oh, right! The professors gave you your own plot of soil since you specifically requested it! That's so neat, Sucy! Can I come, too?"

"Sure."

Lotte happily pulls her shoes on. While she's crouched on the floor, she picks up her fallen volume of _Nightfall_ and places it back onto the desk. She's glad to leave it behind for now.

After all, Sucy is someone who appreciates flowers.

* * *

 **A/N: I think it says a lot that Lotte - who loves books and especially _Nightfall_ \- would let one drop to the floor and not care about it if it meant Sucy was upset. She cares much much more about Sucy's feelings, more than she cares for her favorite object.**

 **These two are really fun to write, especially together. They have some contrast, but it's so easy to write dialogue for them. I enjoy it~**

 **Please review!**


End file.
